


The Trial of Loras Tyrell

by violawrites



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violawrites/pseuds/violawrites
Summary: “Loras Tyrell. Are you prepared to stand trial and profess your guilt or innocence before the Seven?”

Loras Tyrell's last moments during the trial as he must decide whether to confess to the crimes he has been accused of, while his sister Margaery struggles to save the people within the sept.





	

Loras’ eyes strained against the light as the cell door opened. How long had he been in here? How long had it been since he’d seen the light of day? He was expecting Septa Unella but instead three men walked towards him, Loras moving to cower in the corner out of habit. It took him a moment to see that something was different, his brain slow from dehydration and lack of food. He was shivering, always shivering. When realization hit he clung to the wall even harder.

His trial. Today was his trial.

Loras didn’t see the razors that were in their hands until they came closer, eyeing them warily. He hadn’t had that instrument used to torture him before but there was a first time for everything. They bent down and the next thing Loras knew he felt his head wrenched back, closing his eyes reflexively. Loras couldn’t feel anything but his other senses were heightened. He could hear the hair falling around him; those curls that were so much like his sister’s. The rags he’d had for the duration of captivity stayed on, a far cry from the Knight’s armor he’d once worn. 

He was dragged past the hundreds of people including his sister and father seated in the sept, his legs feeling as though they might give out from under him. It had been so long since they’d had to support his weight. The High Sparrow approached him and he could hear the entire room collectively take a breath. 

“Loras Tyrell. Are you prepared to stand trial and profess your guilt or innocence before the Seven?” His voice echoed within the chambers and made it nearly impossible for Loras to think. 

“There will be no need for a trial. I confess before the Seven and freely admit to my crimes.” 

“Which crimes will you be confessing?"

“All of them. I lay with other men, including Renly Baratheon.” Loras would never call him a traitor even if they wanted him to. He would never betray Renly, by word or deed. He was the king that should have been. He was the best of them. “I perjured myself before the Gods. I am guilty of depravity, dishonesty, profligacy, and arrogance. I see that now. I humble myself before the Seven and accept whatever punishment the Gods deem just.” 

“The Gods judgment is fierce, but also fair. The warrior punishes those who believe themselves beyond the reach of justice. But the mother shows her mercy to those who kneel before her.” He knew an instruction when he heard one. Loras lowered himself to his knees and heard his bones creak with the effort. 

“I take full responsibility for my many sins and unburden myself of my desires. My only remaining wish is devote my life to the Seven. May I be a living example of their grace for others to witness. “

“You understand fully what this means?” Loras knew. Oh he knew much better than he’d like. 

“I do. I will abandon the Tyrell name and all that goes with it. I will renounce my Lordship and my claims on Highgarden. I will never marry, and I will never father children.” 

His voice cracked at the end of his sentence, the implications settling within him. The Tyrell name would end. Loras couldn’t help the soft sobs that escaped his mouth and the shaking that came with them. But then the High Sparrow lifted his chin and Loras thought the man’s fingers felt like acid on his skin. 

“Brother Loras, I ask you to dedicate your life to the Seven Gods. Will you fight to defend your faith against heretics and apostates?”

“I will.” He heard heels clicking on the floor behind him, growing louder, and then his head was jerked back for the second time that day. When the cold metal of the knife first kissed his forehead he began to squirm, a logical part of his brain telling him that would only make things worse. Someone was shouting, he could almost hear it. Was that his father?

The blood was dripping down his face and mixing with the tears that had already been there. Loras knew they must be carving the seven-pointed star but the pain was enough that he couldn’t concentrate. For once he was glad Renly wasn’t there, he remembered how the sight of blood always made him sick. 

Loras felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness; Margaery’s voice the only thing tethering him to the present. 

“There’s something wrong. Cersei is not here, Tommen is not here, why do you think they’re not here?” He was slipping again, the room around him beginning to go out of focus. 

Loras knew she was right; he’d been too concerned with his own trial earlier but the King and Queen Regent weren’t in the Sept. 

“Forget about the bloody Gods and listen to what I’m telling you! Cersei understands the consequences of her absence and she is absent anyway. Which means she does not intend to suffer those consequences. The trial can wait. We all need to leave.” He watched as his sister grew more desperate, her voice louder now. 

“We all need to leave, now!” Margaery was walking towards him, meeting his gaze as she took his arm to usher him out of the building. Her sense of urgency was spreading through the crowd. 

“Loras, stay with me.” He let her guide him towards the door and watched as she unsuccessfully tried to make her way past the guards. They clutched at each other, people now pushing around them as everyone tried to get out at once.

The last thing he remembered was that instead of the High Sparrow standing in front of him it was Renly, and then


End file.
